a. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a determination of a cardiac mapping, and in particular, rendering a motion model of a beating heart.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology (EP) catheters have been used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters have been used for diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, a catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart, and carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for mapping, ablation, diagnosis, or other treatments.
A variety of techniques have been employed to provide a rendering of the heart or chambers of the heart using the mapping data received by the one or more electrodes carried by the catheter. For instance, it is known to provide a catheter navigation and mapping system, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,397 issued to Hauck et al., hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. Hauck et al. generally discloses a medical system for finding and displaying the location of electrodes within the body. Hauck et al. further disclose that a roving electrode is swept throughout the heart chamber while the heart is beating, and a large number of electrode locations (e.g., data points) are received. Such data points are taken at all stages of the heart beat and without regard to the cardiac phase. Since the heart changes shape during contraction, only a small number of the points represent the maximum heart volume. Moreover, Hauck et al. teaches selecting the most exterior points to create a shell that represents the shape (e.g., geometry, volume) of the heart, or chamber thereof, at its maximum size. Once the shell is constructed, received EP data may be subsequently mapped onto the shell and displayed to a user.
Byrd et al. (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/347,216, filed Dec. 31, 2008), hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein, collects a plurality of sensor locations (e.g., data points) by a localization system, including a respective indication of the cardiac phase during, or at which, each point was acquired. Shells are constructed from these data points, which may be played back as per a patient's real-time measured electrocardiogram (ECG) to generate a respective geometry of the heart chamber during a particular cardiac phase specified for each point, or set of points.